


Acceptance and Caring

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad helps a preteen/teenager who is having a hard time telling the police what happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance and Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad walked into the interrigation room, holding two sodas and a clipboard under one of his arms. In the room, sat a teenage boy (who was around 12-14 years old) and had bandages and brusies on his face and arms. The boy would not take to any one. Dazzle tried talking to him, that did not go well. Chrysalis tried. She lasted longer than Dazzle but still did not get anywhere with him. Pizzaz was next. The Kid said a few things but still nothing about what happened. Suddenly, Rad had an idea and decided to talk to him. Maybe if the kid talked to someone who they had things in common with, maybe he will open up more and talk.

“Hi, Vex. My name is Officer Rad Cunningham.” Rad told him. The Kid looked up but did not say a word.

“You thirsty? I got two sodas here.” Rad asked. Vex nodded yes. Rad sat down at the table and put the sodas on the table between him and Vex.

“You pick whichever one you want.” Rad said.

“...Which one do you want the most?” Vex asked. At least the Kid was polite which is a start but Rad still had a lot of walls to break before he could get anything from Vex.

“Doesn't matter which I get. I like both.” Rad replied. One was a cherry flavored soda and the other one was an orange flavored one. Vex chose the orange one, which kind of shocked Rad because he thought the kid would go for the cherry one. Rad moved the soda closer to him and got comfy in the seat. Vex still sat hunched over, looking at the table.

“I know what you all are trying to do and it is not going to work.” Vex replied.

“What are we trying to do?” Rad asked, trying to play stupid.

“You are trying to get me to open up about what happened and I am not going to tell any one. You can try to force it out of me with kind words and try to barter with me but you will get nothing. I told the other 3 people before this as well. I am sorry to waste all your time but my lips are sealed.” Vex replied. Rad could tell that this was not doing this because he wanted to. Rad could sense the fear that this kid was feeling. Vex was not answering because he is being rebellious. Vex was not answering because he is _scared_. Usually this not easy to try to get someone to open up but Rad used to work with children (with and without any severe disabilities and problematic kids, too) so it is possible that Rad could be the one to actually make this work.

“Vex, I am not going to judge you or force you to talk but we are here to help you, not hurt you.” Rad told him. Apparently...that did not help. The Kid looked up at Rad.

“Really? Because I have tried to get help for this before where I used to live before I moved to this crappy place and the cops thought I was crazy or lying. You are probably going to think I am lying, too!” Vex told him.

“Vex, I am not one of the heartless cops who think they are better than any one else or who are crappy at what they do. I like helping people and I will help you, I promise but you need to tell me what happened. Otherwise, I can not do any thing if I do not know what is going on.” Rad told him. Vex took a deep breath. He knew Rad was right but still, he felt that he still needed to see if he could trust Rad more before he spilled his heart out to him. Rad saw a button on Vex's bag. It had Japanese kanji on the button.

“Acceptance.” Rad suddenly piped up. Vex suddenly got confused.

“Huh?” Vex asked.

“The button on your bag. It says “acceptance” in Japanese.” Rad replied.

“Yes, that is...wait a second...you can read Japanese?!” Vex asked.

“Yes. I can also read Japanese as read and speak Korean.” Rad replied (which was actually true but no one at the station knew this nor even bothered to ask or care). Vex smiled.

“That's so cool! I can only speak very little of both.” Vex said. Rad smiled.

“I actually learned it at a young age, which made it easier for me to watch anime and read manga without using subtitles. Yes, I am a nerd. I do enjoy comicbook and stuff as well.” Rad said. Vex was beginning to like Rad more and more as time went on. After about 45 minutes of talking about movies, hobbies and videogames, Vex felt ike he could talk to Rad about what happened.

“Hey, Officer Cunningham...do you want to know about what happened?” Vex asked.

“Yes and remember, the more you tell me, the more it will help us both.” Rad said.

“I know. I am ready to talk about it now.” Vex said. Rad got out his clipboard and pen.

“Would you feel better talking about it as I write or would you rather do a recording of it and then I can get someone to transcribe it afterwards? We can do either one.” Rad asked.

“Recording would be better. Plus, it is easier for me to talk without feel like I am going too fast for you.” Vex answered.

“I understand. I will be right back with the tape recorder and would you like another soda?” Rad asked.

“Okay and yes please. Grape if you have any.” Vex asked. Rad nodded and he out of the room to grab the stuff. Two minutes later, Rad returned to the room to see Vex crying. Rad quickly put the stuff on the table and rushed over to Vex.

Vex, what happened?” Rad said, worried.

“You didn't do any thing wrong. I just started thinking and sometimes dpending on what I am thinking about, I get overwhelmed and cry. I know big kids shouldn't cry but I can't help it.” Vex said. This was really more deeper than Rad first thought. Vex has definitly has been manipulated mentally before.

“Vex, it is okay for big kids and even adults to cry. It does not make you less of your age. It actually shows that you are human. Just like me. I do cry, too but I am not the only person who does and you are not the only either. We all do when he feel or need to. There's nothing wrong with that.” Rad told him.

“I have been made fun of because I cry.” Vex said.

“So have I. Among other things as well.” Rad said.

“You have been bullied, too?” Vex asked.

“Yes and still even at my age, I get bullied or made fun of on a daily basis.” Rad replied. Vex ried a little more.

“I hate not being able to myself. People want me to be something I am not. It hurts. Both mentally and physically.” Vex told him.

“In what what does it hurt physically?” Rad asked.

“My whole body begins hurt, my chest tightens and I feel nauseous. Among other ways.” Vex replied. Suddenly, a thought popped up into Rad's head.

“Vex...did your parents do this to you?” Rad asked. Vex looked up and nodded yes.

“They do not like the fact that I did not turn out the way they wanted me to be.” Vex said.

“What did they want to be?” Rad asked.

“Gorgeous and stable.” Vex replied.

“Stable?” Rad asked.

“Mentally stable. Becuase of them and the bullying, I have servere social and mental issues. ...It even causes me to think about suicide at least a couple or times a week. Not have the urge but think about it but I am not saying that I have not tried but I have tried a few times but chickened out.” Vex said. Rad knew this feeling too well. Rad put his hand on Vex's shoulder.

“Vex, suicide is not the answer nor will solve any thing. When I was younger, my parents and Sister hurt me because I was not the way they wanted me either. I once tried to kill myself as well but then I stopped and realized that me doing that would not solve the problem. I know it it is hard to ignore the bullies at times but all it is is talk. If they beat you up, either you get an adult to help you or do what I did a couple of times, if they start it and will not stop, put them back.Not every thing can be solved with peace and calmness. I know, I have tried many times.” Rad said.

“What about what my parents do to me?” Vex asked.

“Well, no parents or adult should hit or beat a child. I wil make sure they do not hurt you any more either. They will be punished and be put in jail. I promise you that.” Rad told him.

“What if they don't?” Vex asked.

“Why do you think they will not?” Rad answered with a question.

“...Because I am gay. ...No one ever believes the gay person or kid and they will be free to keep doing this to me until they actually kill me. I am so scared, Rad!” Vex replied. Rad held hugged Vex close to him as Vex began to cry again.

“They _will_ listen. No matter if you are gay or straight, you were abused and abuse is a crime. Plus, the judges here are not biased. I know this for a fact.” Rad said.

“How?” Vex said, still crying. Rad took a breath.

“Because I am just like you Vex. I am gay.” Rad said. Vex looked up at him.

“Really?” Vex asked.

“Yes. And there is nothing wrong with the way you are and/or being gay. Never let any one tell you it is wrong because what they are saying is not true. If you want to kiss a guy or even marry one, then you do that. No one should stop you from being happy.” Rad said to him. Vex smiled for the first time since being there, which made Rad feel happy. It was the first time in this child's life that someone actually was not only there for him and listened but encouraged him to be himself.

“Thanks, Officer Cunningham.” Vex told him.

“You're welcome and it is okay to call me Rad. I am giving you permission to do that.” Rad said. Rad let go of Vex so he could hand him a tissue and Vex wipe his face and blew his nose. Rad walked back over to the table and began recording the conversation, which took about 20-30 minutes.

After they finished, Rad opened the door and both of them walked out. Dazzle, Pizzaz and Chyrsalis were shocked that Rad doing this actually worked. Rad walked over to them and handed them the tape.

“I need to this transcribed for the trail.” Rad said. Chrysalis gently to the recorder and left the room to go get it label and send it off to their transcriber. Rad walked back over to Vex.

“I guess, this is our final goodbye?” Vex said, feeling down.

“Nope. We will see more of each other. Plus, I would like to check up on you and see who you are doing. We could even go to a movie or something together when I have time off or on one of days off. Would you like that?” Rad asked.

“Do you want to?” Vex asked.

“Of course! Vex, you not just another person to me. After this, I consider you a friend.” Rad replied. Vex smiled.

“Thanks, Rad and I also would like to be your friend, too.” Vex said. Rad got a card out of his pocket, wrote soemthign on it and then handed it to Vex.

“If you need to call me, you can call me here or on my cellphone, day and/or night. Even if it is just to say hi. I am here for you.” Rad told him. Vex put the card in a safe pocket of his bag and looked back up at Rad.

“Thanks, Rad. ...Are you going to be at the trial. I am so nervous.” Vex said.

“Of course, I will. Not only because I am handling your case but I will be there for moral support for you as well.” Rad said. Vex felt better about this whole thing. A lady came over to them.

“Vex, this is person who you will be staying until the trial is over. She is very nice and I personally know her. She will take great of you.” Rad told him.

“Hi, Vex! It is nice to meet you.” She said to him.

“...Can Rad come visit me?” Vex asked.

“Of course! There is nothing against him stopping byt to visit.” She said. Vex and Rad looked at the time then back the the Lady.

“Well, I better get going. I am starting to get hungry.” Vex said.

“I can will make you soemthing when we get to my house.” The Lady said. Vex looked at Rad and hugged him.

“Thank you, Rad.” Vex said. Dazzle and Pizzaz smiled when they saw this. Rad hugged Vex back.

“You're welcome.” Rad said. They hugged for another 10 seconds before they let go, said their goodbyes and Vex left the with the Lady. After they were in the elevator, heading down to leave the station, Pizzaz and Dazzle quickly walked over to Rad.

“How did you do it?” Dazzle asked. Rad looked at Dazzle.

“You just got to take your time and understand them. Plus, having things in common can help.” Rad said.

“Well, thank you for helping us, Rad.” Pizzaz said to him.

“It's my job., that's what I do. Also, I do have a soft spot for kids.” Rad told them. Suddenly, Rad looked at his watch again.

“Now, if you excuse me, I need to get myself something to eat and then work on Vex's case.” Rad said. Rad went to the elevator.

“Hey, Dazzle!” Rad said. Dazzle looked at him.

“Nae geosigi leul ppal-a! Try figuring that out!” Rad shouted before the elevator closed.

When Rad arrived back with his food and was in the break room, Dazzle came in to the break room.

“Go fuck yourself!” Dazzle said. Rad burst out into laughter then Dazzle left the room. After, he left, Rad calmed down and ate his late lunch then went to go start the paperwork for the trail against Vex's parents.

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Nae geosigi leul ppal-a!" is "Suck my dick" in Korean. If this is not correct, please let me know so I can change it to the correct phrase.


End file.
